How We Miss Together Tonight
by bevino
Summary: Naruto falls asleep at school and wakes up to find none other than a certain Uchiha in the room with him...[AU, NaruSasu, Yaoi. M.]
1. How We Miss Together Tonight

**How We Miss Together Tonight  
**By Bevino

* * *

The gentle breeze from the open window ruffled his hair, and the blonde bangs flew in front of his eyes. With his elbows leaning onto the desk, hands on each side of his face burying his fingers in his rough hair, he sat and watched as the spring turned into summer. Two legs pointed in each direction, stretching them out after the long day of school. He was tired. Tired and another feeling - Bored?, Sick?, Empty?, Sad? - deep down in his stomach. He didn't feel alright. He wanted to throw up. Maybe he was sick. He should probably stay home tomorrow, and the day after. The trees made him dizzy. The twigs swaying back and forth in the big oak, the one the school was so very proud of, was almost hypnotizing. It was indeed a beautiful oak. 

Tearing his gaze away, he watched the clock over the whiteboard. The school should be empty by now, all of his classmates home with their families. Maybe he should go home too. Too what? His empty apartment, the unmade bed, the dirty kitchen, the broken TV? Right. But it would be nice to sleep. To let go for a while, forget, dream about a life that's not so hard.

Yes, he would sleep. A finger traced the engraved words on his desk. Hateful words. Broken. It hurt, but not as much any longer. Had he became used to it? Used to being hated? Maybe not. Maybe that was the unknown feeling. He didn't know. Didn't want to know.

Sleep. He could as well sleep here.

He woke up hours later. The outside was slightly darker, the kind of dark it only becomes during the spring and summer. The wind had calmed down, but he could still feel the cold hit his face, making the small hair on his neck stand up. He looked at his arms, and found a warm sweater covering his back, laying casually over his arms. It smelled nice. It smelled like a home, not his, and fresh. It was soft, but a little worn out. The dark-blue color caught his eyes, and he wondered 'who's is this?'

The scratching of a pencil was heard next to his ear, and he crooked his head towards the sound. He watched the pencil wave a little as words were being formed. He saw the words on the paper, following each of them. It was nice handwriting, and if the hand hadn't looked so big and masculine, with its bitten-down fingernails, he would have thought it was a girl beside him. A silver bracelet swayed when the hand moved, and the paper rustled when it was changed to a new one. It was a pale hand, and the arm was naked, and he watched the goose-pimples along the arm. And the writing stopped.

"Are you awake?"

It was a deep voice, and he knew it well. He heard it everyday, in school, in the corridors, in the classrooms. It didn't belong to a person who talked much. No, quite the opposite. But when he talked or said anything, everyone got quiet, and listened. It was usually bored, and it didn't last long, so it was a treasure to keep.

He loved it.

"Yes," he whispered.

That was really the difference between them. Well, one of the many. The boy next to him didn't say anything often, but he himself talked all the time; to keep it up, to be noticed, to not be left alone. But for what use? It wasn't like anybody listened to him. He was tired. Tired of being ignored…tired of not being. Tired of not being noticed by the one he wanted to be noticed by.

And now he didn't know what was happening. Why was he _here_? Was he the owner of the sweater? If so then why was it on the confused blonde, and not the boy himself? The raven wouldn't care if the blonde froze; or would he? How could he sit so close to him? Why didn't he jerk away from this demon?

"You shouldn't sleep in school."

Of course. Uchiha Sasuke was the class-president. He knew that Sasuke always was the last one to leave school.

"And your desk is a mess."

Nothing. Just the dead voice, not caring, just pointing out the facts. No feelings. And there would never be. There would never be anything more between them. Apparently he had made sure of that. He was the demon. He had become the demon, the demon-child that no one liked or loved. Even the teachers didn't see the real him, and they treated him as bad as the students did. And also the Uchiha. The Uchiha despised him so much that he didn't even want to bother to look at him. Not even bother to see that; hey, this is Naruto and he is actually a human being. Maybe that was one of the saddest things about his life. To be hated and feared, at least they were feelings. In some kind of weird way, he was recognized. But not by Sasuke. Never Sasuke. Because Sasuke was a higher person, an angel sent from a god-like place, and he was better than everybody else, and he knew it, and no, he wasn't hated, he was loved, and he had the right to look down on people, and Naruto didn't even have the right to question it, or even think these thoughts. Sasuke was a god from heaven, and Naruto was something made of the trash on the ground. If he was lucky, maybe from a dust-bin.

And so, Uchiha Sasuke had the right to say that his desk looked like shit. And if he told Naruto to clean it up, he would do it.

Naruto hated himself for his feelings. In the beginning, he had believed that Sasuke was his sworn-eternal-enemy and rival. He competed with him in everything. But he had no chance. Not because he didn't win, often he actually did. But because of Sasuke himself. Even if he became greater than the Uchiha, he was still trash- the trash that took on the form of a human. And Sasuke was still the Creature of Light. And it poured over him. Like a small leak in a pipe, that suddenly burst right in his face, the cool water drenching his soul.

He never tried again. He fell back. Became the annoying person again. Even if he didn't smile anymore. It was too hard to do. When he tried, he felt the corner of his mouth twitch, but it would only fall back into complete indifference. When he laughed, the laugh died in his throat, and he sat down instead, watching some dirt on the floor.

Naruto loved Sasuke. Like everybody else. But his love ran deep into his veins, pulsing, threatening to burst like the pipe, make his heart fill up; and why not explode that too? letting his blood pour out as he confessed his love. He had no right to love. He had no right to love the Uchiha at all.

He straitened his back, and he gently took the clothing off him. He folded is as carefully as he could, not wanting to break the fabric that smelled so good. He laid it on another desk, one that wasn't filthy and infected.

"I'm so sorry, Uchiha-san. I will take care of it tomorrow, and I will never sleep in school again. I'm sorry for my disturbance." Naruto said it as quickly as he could, and then he headed for the door, after grabbing his bag. He shut it carefully, and headed down the corridor as fast as he could, his heart beating faster by every second. He had to get away.

He walked past the home-rooms, down the stairs. It was when he was on the second floor he realized small thud's behind him. Higher and higher they became, closer and closer. By the time he realized running was out of the question, the foot steps were right behind him.

He stopped.

And the person behind him collided with his back, sending both of them to the floor, Naruto under. The first connection with the floor was his hand, and he felt the hurt run up his arm when all his weight landed on it. An elbow in his lower back made him growl in pain, but the feeling of another being so close felt new, weird, but in a good way. It was warm, but damn it hurt.

"I'm so sorry," he spat out, not bothering to sound polite. Hell, it wasn't even **HIS** fault.

"Don't say sorry, you idiot. I'm the one who ran into you."

Of course it had to be Sasuke. Sasuke was, as he knew, the only person left in the building this late.

"Damn, you walk fast. I had to run to catch up with you," Sasuke breathed. He wasn't moving off Naruto.

"Tch, it's you who has short legs." He went quiet. "And why would you even follow me?"

At last, Sasuke let him go. He slid down Naruto's back and sat next to him, on the floor. Naruto groaned as he sat up. Damn Sasuke with his sharp elbows. And on top of that, he had just insulted Uchiha Sasuke. How could he forget so easily? Was it really that easy to fall back on old tracks?

"Short legs my ass. I'm not the one who is like inhumanly 6,3 feet tall for fuck's sake!" And for the first time that day, Naruto lifted his head and saw Sasuke. The sunset shone inside through the windows, and the corridor was bathed in red, yellow and orange. One half of Sasuke's face was dark, and the almost dark eyes had a special light in them. Naruto knew Sasuke had brown eyes. He loved the color. Their books laid all over the floor, together with their bags. Sasuke had the sweater hung over his shoulders, and in one way, Naruto was happy that Sasuke didn't seem like he was cold anymore.

"Inhuman **MY** ass."

Naruto wanted to get out of there, _had_to get out of there. His heart wouldn't slow down. He talked to the Uchiha. He, who had never uttered a word to Naruto.

And on top of all that, Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this. The black hair slightly ruffled, a blush on his cheeks, sitting and swearing and complaining on a dusty floor.

He wondered if he was the only one who had seen Sasuke like he was now. Naruto believed so. Sasuke wasn't one to lose control that easily. He wrinkled his eyebrows when he caught Sasuke staring at him.

"What?"

"What...what is wrong with you?"

"Che. Well, thank you."

Naruto almost burst out laughing at the face Sasuke made.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! I wondered why you haven't acted like yourself lately!"

They both became quiet.

Naruto had nothing to say. Not because he didn't know the answer, he knew it very well, but he couldn't get a word out. Not a single word. All he could do was stare at the beautiful boy in front if him, sitting on the floor, slightly leaned forward at him, looking at him with a question in his dark eyes that otherwise never showed any emotion. Why did Sasuke notice? Why did he care? Was he out to make fun of Naruto, was all this a joke? Maybe it was a dare. Like 'See how long you can fool the dumbass'. It had to be. What else could it be?

It wasn't like Sasuke...cared. Right?

"I...well..." Sasuke began. Maybe he should say something?

"Why?"

Finally Sasuke looked down, and Naruto could let out his breath. Damn those eyes were breath-taking. Under those eyes, he felt trapped, exposed, and vulnerable. He felt like something took out the real him, the him he didn't want to show anyone. He really was troublesome. His eyes followed the hands that could write so nicely as they moved over the floor, making small circles on the floor.

"I just...miss it you know."

"You what?"

"I miss it. Dammit, Naruto! Why don't you compete with me anymore? What is the fun in being the best when you're not making me do better?"

He could only listen, amused.

"It's not fun at all! Why aren't you smiling anymore? Why aren't you speaking? Why aren't you my rival? You don't joke, you don't do anything? Are you expecting me to go to school and feel happy when it is obvious that you aren't?"

The Uchiha went quiet, and Naruto didn't dare look at him. What would he find? Why had Sasuke noticed? A sudden whisper made his head jerk up.

"Why aren't you looking at me anymore?"

Sasuke sounded so sad. Like something big had been taken away from his life, like something suddenly went missing. The sad voice shot right into the heart of Naruto, and he felt a big lump form in his throat. Was that really all his fault? Was it his fault to make that sad voice be heard from Sasuke? Naruto was just the demon, a person who should not be seen or heard. A person who should be invisible and hated. And how had Sasuke noticed him, noticed that he had watched Sasuke from faraway in the class-room, in the cafeteria, in the yard in front of the big school-building every time they arrived to the school at the same time in the mornings, or maybe left. How could he notice those small stolen glances? He was not supposed to know.

Why did Sasuke care?

And Naruto tried to turn his thoughts into words.

"Why...Sasuke?" After that he didn't get any further, before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Why Naruto? Because I care, dammit! I care! I want those looks! You were the only one who looked at me that way. Not for what I am, not as the wealthy, smart person who has everything under control. No, as me, Naruto. As who I am. Why don't you look at me?"

All this time, trying to not saying anything. Trying not to be a bother. Trying not to be annoying or sound like an idiot. He was tired. Tired of keeping quiet. Why would he? Enough. He took a deep breath, and finally, his voice shouted it out loud, his feelings.

"Because no one cares! No one cares about what I do, and no one cares about my life or me or anything! Why would they? Why would you! If you took a really good look at me, I am sure you would stop caring too! Hell, I don't even believe that you care! Why would you?! I'm just the demon! The idiot! The bastard! The dobe! Why in the world would someone like you care? Why - - - "

Naruto's yelling was suddenly ended. The burning feeling in his cheek made it impossible for him to continue, and if he did try to continue, blood would splutter out from his mouth. Sasuke had punched him, right on the cheek, under his left cheekbone, making his teeth sink into the flesh on the insides of his mouth. A tanned hand searched its way up to his swollen skin, suddenly together with a lily-white one. His fingers carefully touched the red area, and Sasuke's hand caressed both his hand and cheek, and somehow, a little of the pain had disappeared.

"What...what the **fuck** are you doing?"

Sasuke withdrew his hand.

"What...you little...I will **KILL** you!"

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke, but the other boy was too quick. Naruto grabbed him around his ankle before Sasuke was able to break the hold, and once the hold was broken Sasuke was up and running like all hell had broke loose. And maybe it had, in some way. Naruto raised himself from the floor in speed that could match Sasuke's, and the chase had begun. Sasuke was only meters in front of him, and through the corridors they ran. Naruto had almost a hard time seeing the dark figure of Sasuke, especially when his blonde hair kept falling in front of his eyes. Sasuke jumped up the stairs to the next floor, and once again Naruto could feel the other boy almost in his grasp. Sasuke felt the tugging, and with a high-pitched yelp he speeded up, making Naruto drop his hold once again.

"Don't think you will get away from me!" he shouted behind the chased ones back. Sasuke looked back at him; eyes wide in terror, and Naruto growled and sped up even more. By now, all his missed or skipped P.E. classes claimed their due. Naruto was almost out of breath, but he couldn't help but to smile when he heard the same puffing from Sasuke.

He saw Sasuke abruptly stop when he came to where two corridors intersected in a 'T', and he chose the right one. He swung around the corner, and when Naruto followed, Sasuke's sweater fell off his shoulders and landed in Naruto's face. Naruto screamed as he slid into some lockers from his sight being blocked. He smacked his head into the hard metal, and before he fell down in a little pile on the somewhat dusty floor, he could only think of two things. One was that the hit he just took would form into a very unpleasant bump tomorrow, and second - Sasuke's sweater smelled really, really good. A little of men's cologne, but also a little like coffee, and the other scent, well, Naruto believed that was what it smelled like in Sasuke's home. Every home smells slightly different, but if it's your own home, you never notice the smell. Naruto liked the smell, very much indeed, but he was taken back to earth again when his head hit the floor, in the back of his head this time, probably leaving another bump.

Naruto groaned and tried to sit up, but as his life - or maybe his head - couldn't get any worse, he crashed his forehead into Sasuke's who was leaning over him. Naruto had never seen him arrive, but he had no time to think of that either, when the back of his head collided with the floor again.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, his voice echoing in the empty corridor, which was pretty dark, like the rest of the school was by now, together with the world outside. He wondered what the time had become. "Are you trying to fucking kill me, you bastard?!"

Sasuke looked at him through half-lidded eyes, hand massaging the bump on his forehead. His cheeks were a shade of pink, and his breath was still heavy from the run. His well-formed back was leaned against the lockers. The perfect tie he had had in the class-room earlier was now rather disheveled, and it hung loose around his neck.

"Am I trying to kill you? Right, dobe," he said, unbuttoning the buttons on the top of his white shirt, which didn't look so good any longer either. Naruto finally got up on his elbows, and found their legs tangled together. He let a growl come out from his throat, as he threw himself over the Uchiha, who screamed in surprise at the sudden attack. They wrestled on the dirty floor; neither of them cared how they looked or how they would look after this.

Finally Naruto got to let out all of his hidden and trapped feelings. The ones that he had bottled down for so long, and now they where bubbling up to the surface again. He felt fresh. He felt new. It hurt though - Sasuke was smaller than him, but Damn he could fight - but he liked it. To actually feel some physical pain and touched for once, and to take it out on the man he had competed with so long, admired from far away, loved since ages. He loved it. It was a new feeling, and suddenly, he could not help himself.

Naruto's arms fell limp to his sides as he sat on Sasuke's flat stomach, straddling him, and he laughed out loud.

Laughed out loud as he hadn't done in forever, and it was real this time, not the mask, it was actually a real laugh that came out of his mouth, from his stomach, from his chest and from his heart. The tears fell down his cheeks, but he wasn't sad, he was just so goddamn happy.

A bouncing began under him, and he looked down and found the stone-cold Uchiha also laughing like hell. And Naruto could only take a greedy breath before he began to laugh together with Sasuke. Together with him, sitting on top of him in the darkening school that spring afternoon - or evening? - crying together, touching each other in the most innocent ways when they gently began to wrestle slowly with their arms, pushing each other in their chest, over the heart.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that. Their school-bags and books laying forgotten on which floor Naruto didn't know. Their breaths calmed down, and slowly they began to slow down again, a small chuckle here and there to be heard, from both him and Sasuke.

"See?" Sasuke said in a voice weak from all laughing. Actually, this was the first time Naruto had ever seen him laugh, not to mention even smile. Uchiha Sasuke always smirked or sneered, but now he was smiling a beautiful and wonderful smile, and Naruto felt his heart race up even more.

"See what?"

"This," Sasuke said, pointing at Naruto's face, before he flicked him on the nose. "The real you. The one I have missed, and the one probably you have missed too. I think the Real Naruto was waiting to come out, and now that he is finally here...I feel happy..."

And Naruto looked at him. Searching in the black eyes for the truth, searching in him self. Yes, this was the real him. And Sasuke was speaking from his heart in a way Naruto had never seen him do before; he was flattered that he was the one Sasuke showed his emotions too, that Sasuke probably felt safe enough to do such thing. With Sasuke underneath him, smiling, his finger making small circles at the top of Naruto's straight nose, with the blush on his cheeks.

It was that image that made it clear for him. Sasuke was not a god or angel sent from heaven. Sasuke wasn't a person you should not question. Sasuke was a human too, and wanted to be treated like one. Like Naruto, who didn't want to be treated like the demon people said he was, he too wanted to be treated like everybody else. Naruto had never realized that Sasuke and him were so much alike, and the only thing that really was different, was how they looked. But on the inside, they where both humans. And Naruto felt ashamed. He had treated Sasuke, his beloved Sasuke, like a human. Sasuke had felt like one when Naruto was near him, but then Naruto had stopped, he was once again an angel in everyone's face, and Naruto had let him down.

But with Sasuke lying underneath him, Naruto watched the human-being. The human-being with flesh and blood and a heart just like him. And he saw in the black orbs, that he was a human to Sasuke too.

And he did as his human heart told him to do.

Naruto leaned down until their chests touched, and kissed Sasuke on those pink lips.

He pressed his lips carefully to the others, and let out a small sigh. Even if this was the only thing he got, he hoped that maybe it would be enough. To actually know that one time he kissed Sasuke on the lips, on the floor, both looking like they had had a real good fight - which they actually did have - and to know that when he was older, he would remember the day he dared, and won the small but great prize which was his love's lips against his. The soft lips against his, slightly wet. And he inhaled, inhaled the scent from Sasuke, his very scent, and found the smell he thought he would find in the Uchiha's home, along with the coffee and that cologne...

Naruto smiled against those wonderful lips, before he drew himself back. He blushed madly, but he was happy that he had found his old courage that had been deep down in his heart. Maybe this was the starting line? The line from where everything would be good, if he only kept the Real him alive, and not trap him inside again.

He would miss Sasuke, but he would never, ever forget what Sasuke had done for him. And he was very…

Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's at last. His thoughts stopped, and he looked into those eyes, the deep, black eyes, which were really brown. Sasuke let his eyelids fall back again, and his mouth curled up in a smile. Naruto could see the white teeth, and that was the only thing he saw before he felt a pale hand on his neck, pulling him down to meet the others lips again.

This time it was definitely Sasuke who kissed him, and Naruto felt the tears form in his eyes again. Sasuke's touch, Sasuke's affection, Sasuke's whole being and his lips - it was too much for the blonde boy. He pressed harder down to meet the lips, but not to hurt Sasuke, only to feel him closer.

And his mind screamed closer, closer, closer!

A thumb stroked his now wet cheek, and Sasuke let him go.

"Oh my god, Naruto, I'm sorry, I thought - - -" but he was cut off by Naruto's lips on his again.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, and he could feel Sasuke's lips curl up too. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't to be his only memory. Maybe, just maybe, he would get a second kiss, with Sasuke, or a dozen, or maybe even more. Maybe he could be with Sasuke, and live happily ever after, just like in the stories. He wrinkled his nose. Not that a thing like that would keep him away from competing and fighting with the stoic boy, but he was sure that it wouldn't stop Sasuke from competing with him either.

And again, he couldn't think any further when he felt Sasuke's soft, wet tongue licking over his lower lip, and he quickly opened up his mouth to welcome Sasuke inside. The tongue explored in his hot cavern, and he felt the muscle move over his teeth, behind them, over his own tongue, on his inner cheeks. Not too soon after he responded back by stroking his tongue over Sasuke's, and he both felt and heard Sasuke moan. It was a wonderful feeling, that vibration coming from Sasuke, almost as if he was purring.

Sasuke tasted good, and that was something Naruto always had imagined. It wasn't sweet or anything, more like the warm taste of Sasuke, and also that coffee again. Naruto then did what Sasuke had done to him; except for maybe the part where Sasuke had driven him mad with want and love - which he might have done anyway, he wasn't sure - and felt every tooth in the Uchiha's mouth, and even the little thing that was a part of the palate, the one that went down between Sasuke's smooth front-teeth. The raven-haired boy chuckled a little as Naruto let his tongue make small circles on the roof of his mouth.

Neither of them was experienced, and both of them knew that maybe, if they kissed more, it would maybe feel even better. But for now, nothing could compare to this feeling, and Naruto found the whole thing funny. He felt the happy feeling bubbling in his stomach, and he couldn't help but to smile. Sasuke smiled too, with the gentle smile of his that he never showed in school. Although they where in school now, but Naruto didn't have enough mind left to care. So they kept on, laughing, smiling, playing with each others mouths and tongues and hearts, fingers entangled together, eyes sometimes opening up to look at each other, blue eyes meeting brown ones. They breathed through their noses, and sometimes through their mouths, the short times they actually managed to break apart.

Their positions had changed. Instead of sitting on top of Sasuke, he laid between the smaller boy's legs, chest touching chest, arms and hands all over. Naruto stroked the sides of the older boy, and he received a moan that shot shivers throughout his whole body. He broke their red-swollen lips.

"Sasuke..." he breathed, not knowing what to say, but still knowing that words had to be exchanged.

"Naruto," came the answer, as quiet as his had been.

It was enough for Naruto. His name as a whisper from the one he loved. It was enough for him to take from Sasuke's mouth once again, not caring how the future would turn out. Tomorrow, Sasuke would forget everything. He would probably continue to ignore Naruto, look right through him. But maybe Naruto only needed tonight. Maybe this was all he needed, this night with Sasuke.

His hips pushed themselves to meet Sasuke's groin, and both he and Sasuke moaned into each others mouths. The heavy, hot puffs exchanged; the saliva in the corner of their mouths, no longer sure what belonged to the other. Fingers desperately fumbling to untie the black tie, pulling the long fabric off, to work with the buttons on the white shirt. His hands moved clumsily. Suddenly they felt too big and thick, but he continued. All the buttons came open, one ripped off. Big hands caressing the white, beautiful chest.

Naruto had never seen a chest like that. Never. The smooth, tender flesh in the color of white lilies, pink nipples erected by the cold and by Naruto. The goosebumps along with a thin layer of sweat. The slender neck that connected with the lean shoulders, and the perfect face of the Uchiha. Red-swollen lips opened, slightly moist. Half-lidded eyelids watching him, and a crimson blush coloring his cheeks. The white teeth Naruto had tasted only seconds ago. The dark hair framing the most beautiful shaped face, thin eyebrows wrinkled in pleasure as their groins rested against each other, and Naruto understood, that this, all this and Sasuke, all the feelings in his heart, was nothing but love. Love for Sasuke and his whole being and existence, love for Sasuke and only Sasuke. The feeling was not of boredom, not at all. His mind was all occupied, and he certainly wasn't empty, because his heart had never been so full. It wasn't a sad feeling; the bells of happiness rang through his whole body, his laughter bubbling in his chest. The closest feeling he could connect this new feeling with was sickness, but the only sickness he was infected with was the most wonderful: He was lovesick, in a wonderful way that he wanted to jump up with Sasuke in his arms, swing him around like a little kid and promise him a life full of happiness and love. He wanted to scream out to the world that he was Uzumaki Naruto and he was in love with one very Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to ask Sasuke to marry him right here and now, even though he didn't have anything but a promise to give him in a little box.

"God, Sasuke..." were the only words that made their way from his lips. Sasuke smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

To say it took long before Sasuke didn't wear any pants was a lie. Naked like the day he was born, he laid in the arms of Naruto except for the silver bracelet, embracing him tightly. They had both wanted the other for so long. Naruto played with Sasuke's dark hair between his fingers. His erection surrounded by the incredible heat of Sasuke, both moving slowly to meet the thrust. It wasn't the perfect lovemaking, but neither of them cared. Naruto watched how Sasuke's nostrils flared in pleasure when he would thrust extra deep into the raven, and the small cries that escaped from him were extremely erotic, even though Naruto saw that he wanted to hold most of the sounds inside. Slender legs wrapped around his waist, and felt Sasuke's hard erection digging into his stomach in the most delightful of ways.

It was like and eternity. It was possible that it took less than five minutes, but it could also have been hours of passion and love and happiness. Neither of them had imagined it to be so fun. As soon as their eyes met, they began to laugh together. It was slow, it was loving.

And with a last laugh, they both came. Naruto emptied himself into Sasuke, filling his walls with loveseed, while Sasuke came on their stomachs.

They laid there, in each others arms, Naruto still inside Sasuke. They waited until their breaths began to slow down before they dared to look at each other. Naruto gave Sasuke one last smile before he let his eyes drop to the floor. He slid out of the raven and helped Sasuke to collect his clothes. He watched Sasuke pull on his pants and shirt.

He faced the back of Sasuke as he buttoned his own pants. The formerly perfect raven-hair was now messy, the ironed shirt was now as full of wrinkles as Naruto's own. Naruto had made love to Sasuke, and Sasuke had made love to him. For how long he didn't know, they had been one. One body and one soul, together. He picked up the sweater from the floor and laid it over Sasuke's shoulders, before hugging him tightly from behind. He felt like crying. It was not enough with just one time. He wanted more. More nights like this together with Sasuke. But that was impossible…So wrong in so many ways. He buried his head in the back of the others. He could smell his shampoo when he was close like this. The other boy laid his arms over the ones the hugged him over his chest, and he let his head fall backwards to rest on the bigger one's shoulder.

It was late, and they both went home to their own houses.

* * *

Naruto actually made it to school the next day. Lazily he walked through the corridors, blushing madly when he walked over the place his and Sasuke's bodies had joined last night. He felt himself giggle when he saw small evidences of the happening on the damp floor. He made it to his homeroom, to his bench, but it didn't look as it had yesterday. He laid his hands on the surface in disbelief. 

He still watched his desk when the teacher came into the classroom to start the first lesson of the day. Naruto looked around. It was the right class, and it was the right bench. But where were the hateful words? The one someone so kindly had scratched with a key or something else yesterday? The words that had said monster, demon and die? His eyebrow twitched as he turned his head to one very smiling Uchiha. No way. He wouldn't, would he?

A little paper was tossed from Sasuke. Naruto looked at the boy suspiciously as he unfolded the paper.

_You're welcome, and as a reward for everything I have done for you - I'll be on top tonight, __dobe_

Naruto blinked at the words before he understood what they meant. He jerked his head to meet a smirking Sasuke, and his teeth clenched with anger as he crumpled the paper between his fingers. The corner of the Uchiha's mouth went down in a frown as his expression turned from victory to horror.

"Why you...little..." Naruto stood up, his chair flying backwards into another bench.

"Oh shit," Sasuke said before he was up from his own chair, running through the classroom and tearing out the door to the corridor.

"I will FUCKING **KILL** YOU!"

The rest of the class watched in silence as the most popular kid in school was chased away, screaming madly, by the most unpopular one out of the classroom and away somewhere in the school.

And so, the battle was still on.

* * *

Owari. 


	2. A:N

**Wow**. That is actually all I can think of. I know this story isn't new, but have you seen it? Can you _believe_ it?

It is **BETA'd.**

Yes, it's true. It shall be free from every wrong spelling and every wrong grammar. It shall actually be free from my bad ass English.

And that's plain fantastic.

I want to thank my wonderful proof-reader, who is also a wonderful friend, **_Luthien Wildglen_** for taking time and doing this. What a big and kind heart. Thank you!

I can also tell you that the summary is also made by Luthien, since I came to realize I do suck at that too.

Well, I hope you have enjoyed your reading, and I guess this will be published on too.  
Hope you all have a big sun over your heads!

/_Bevino_


End file.
